gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekend
Weekend is the fourteenth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. Episode So here's what you missed on Glee! Mr. Schuester became so depressed over missing his past, the Glee Club all decided to bring the 80's to him. Meanwhile, Claira and Julian created Plan C, until they got busted by Figgins. Bummer. Later on, a shocking break-up happens between Charlie and Elizabeth, after Charlie admits to cheating on her. And Dougie keeps feelings for Chuck. Well, that's what you missed on Glee! ---- A.J. and Rick were in the hallway walking. A.J's phone rang. "Hello?" A.J. said. "Party at my house tonight, 8:00 pm," Chuck said. "I don't know, Chuck, I have a lot of things to do," A.J. said. A.J. winked at Rick, and Rick smiled. "Oh, come on, dude, it's the weekend, have some time off," Chuck said. A.J. had another call coming through his phone. "Hold on, Chuck, party line, hello?" "Hey, A.J., did you hear about the party Chuck's throwing?" Addison said. "Yeah, I'm on the phone right now with him," Addison walked next to A.J. and Rick, "I'm in," "Awesome, hold on for a second," "Hey babes," Chuck said. "Hey!" Anna said. "I'm throwing a party, everyone's coming," "Awesome, I'll be there!" Anna said. "Daniel said he was coming, almost everyone except for ..." It turns to Elizabeth talking to Anna. "No, I'm not going," "Oh come on, Elizabeth, it'll be fun, besides everyone's going," "Yeah, everyone except for me," It turns to Chuck talking to Charlie. "Charlie, why are you not coming?" Chuck said. "There's just a lot on my mind right now," Charlie said. "Look, I understand about your break-up with Charlie, but you should loosen up!" Anna said. "Is Charlie gonna be there?" Elizabeth said. "I guess," Anna said. "If it's "I guess," I'm not going at all," Elizabeth said. Anna sighed. "All right then, suit yourself." "Chuck, just leave me alone," Charlie said. Chuck sighed and walked away. ---- Chanel was in the teacher's lounge talking to Will on the cellphone. "So, I was thinking that we could go out to a movie tonight, I can buy," "No problem, babe, I had to make some runs before I came to work, so I'll see you there," "OK, Will," Chanel smiled. "Bye," Will hung up. Someone with a bouquet of roses walked into the teacher's lounge. "I figured we meet again," Someone says. Chanel turns around. Her mouth stayed wide open. "Oh my god," "I missed you, Chanel," "Randy, what are you doing here?" Chanel said. "I just came by to see you, hon," Randy said. "Don't call me that," "I can't call you hon" Randy said. "No, you can't. I have a boyfriend," "Really? You have a boyfriend." "Yes, and as a matter of fact, he's coming right now, so I think you should leave," "Chanel, come on now, don't be like that," Randy said. "Oh, why can't I be like that, I wasn't the one that abandoned you when you needed me, right?" Randy sighed. "So if you don't leave me alone, Randy, I will squash both of your balls," Chanel yelled. Randy wanted to laugh, "If you say so," He walked out. Chanel whispered to herself, "How the hell did he find me?" ---- Cheyenne's doorbell rang, she got up and yelled, "I got it, Mom!" She opened the door and she gasped. "Santana! Mami!!!!!" Cheyenne yelled. "Cheyenne!" Santana said. They hugged each other. "My gosh, what are you doing here?" Cheyenne said. "I came to see you, girl, and I came to see how McKinley's doing!" Santana said. "Ugh, girl, I went Lima Heights on someone a couple of weeks," Cheyenne said. "Tell me what happened," Santana said. "Come in, come in," Cheyenne said. As she walked in, 5 minutes later they were talking about Cheyenne and Claira's fight. "Yes, yes, yes, Chey," Santana said. They were both laughing. "Yeah, she's an evil ass bitch all right, but yeah, I have to get ready for this party," "What party?" Santana said. "Oh it's just some party that one of the members of Glee Club started up to celebrate the weekend, you know, it's just a bit of a relaxing time, even though Regionals is coming in two weeks, we'll still have to clear our minds out." Cheyenne said. Santana shook her head. "You think I could help out?" "Hmm, sure I guess, I mean it is Chuck Salvatore's party," "I could invite over some party friends of mine," Santana said. Cheyenne smiled, "Party friends, eh?" ---- Rick and A.J. were making out on the bed in Rick's room, well briefly. A.J. suddenly got a text from Daniel. "Hold on, Rick," Rick rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh, Daniel texted me," Rick looked down, "You guys are always texting each other," "Yeah, we've started becoming best friends now, ever since that big disagreement, we've been close, you know," "I see, close," Rick said. "Yeah, oh damn, the party's in one hour, I gotta go get dressed, Rick," Daniel quickly got up. "But, but, but," Rick said. "I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry," Daniel left out. Rick sighed. "I guess I gotta get dressed too," ---- At Chuck's house, his parents left out. "OK, Charles, here's the deal, you can have your friends while we're away but when we come back, I expect this house to be spic and span, got it?" "Yes, Dad, have fun, you guys," Chuck said. Chuck's mom kisses him on the cheek and waves, his dad patted his back and smiled, "See you son," Later on, the doorbell rang, Chuck walked and opened the door and it was Anna. Chuck smiled, "Hey honey," Chuck hugged Anna and then they kissed. "So, I see you have things already set up?" Anna said. "I sure do, I'm totally ready for this party, aren't you?" "Ditto," Anna smiled. ---- More guests arrived, including Addison and her boyfriend Gunner. "Addison, you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend," "Yup," Addison said. "You know, man, you look so familiar, didn't you compete with us at Sectionals?" "Yup, I did," Gunner said. "Wow. It's nice meeting you, man," Chuck gave him a handshake. The next guests was Lily. Then after that, Shawn who came with Dougie, arrived. A.J., Daniel and Rick arrived together, Rick looked a bit far apart from A.J. as he was laughing with Daniel as they walked in. "Is that all we have?" Chuck said. "No, Cheyenne said she would be coming with a couple of special guests," Daniel said. Lily looked at how close Daniel adn A.J. were to each other and she was a bit suspicious about it. She just didn't think of what was going on between the two. "No sign of Elizabeth, Anna?" Chuck said. "Nope, she refuses to come, how about Charlie?" Anna said. Chuck nodded his head. "Nope, same thing," Chuck said. "Elizabeth's been taking it really hard on the break up," "Did she ever tell you why they broke up?" Chuck said. Anna sighed, "No, when I asked her, she threw a pillow at me and wanted me to get out of her house," "Wow, she really must be taking it hard," "I know, I hope she feels better soon," Chuck said, ---- Dougie was the next guest, he smiled at Chuck and waved at everyone. "A couple more to go," Chuck said. The doorbell rang once again, Chuck opened the door, and Cheyenne yelled with the special guests, "Party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cheyenne, Santana, Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams came in the house crazy and anxious. Chuck laughed, while everyone were looking at them strangely. "Guys, these are the former members of New Directions! Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams," Everyone chattered, got up, and smiled and hugged them, "Wow, I can't believe it!" Chuck said, "How did you find them, Cheyenne?" "Me and Santana have been best friends ever since, and she kept in touch with some party rats that used to be in this club," "Yup, Cheyenne told me you guys were having a party and I said, "hey" I have the perfect idea for you guys, since it's the weekend," "Oh, yeah, I forgot, I bought beers, yo!" Artie said. "Beers? I, I, I don't know about that, guys." Chuck said. "What's a party without beers?" Santana said. "Beer rhymes with deer." Brittany said. Everyone looked at each other in silence. "Um, yeah, but I wanted it to be a regular party," "With what? Pin The Tail On The Donkey? A pinata? We're not kids anymore, Chuck, that's your name right?" "Right, but I mean, I guess we can drink," Chuck said. Everyone shouted "Yeah!" ---- Artie blasted the radio with Hot Chelle Rae, everyone was drinking and dancing, Chuck stood there laughing. Artie leaded the song with Gunner and the rest of the group. Artie sang, "Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along. Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar, just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy. Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone. I wouldn't have it any other way. If you're with me let me hear you say.." Gunner sang,'' "I like it like that!. Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on, I like it like that!, Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off, I like it like that!. Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh, everybody. Sing it right back, I like it like that! (I like it like that, I like it like that).."'' Addison came to Gunner and sang, "Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn, whistle as the girls walk by.." Daniel sang, "If the cops roll up (so what?), pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight," Brittany and Santana sang, "Call a taxi, pack the back seat, I wouldn't have it any other way, If you're with me let me hear you say.." Gunner with the glee club all sang,'' "I like it like that!. Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on, I like it like that!, Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off, I like it like that!. Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh, everybody. Sing it right back, I like it like that! (I like it like that, I like it like that).."'' Artie sings,'' "Oh the homie brought the booze, I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back, we havin' fun partying til the break of dawn go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on and I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home in the zone, where I think I had lost my phone, tou can tell by looking in the party's straight crack and don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like"'' Anna went to Chuck, he smiled, and pulled him where everyone was, Gunner leaded the chorus. "I like it like that!. Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on, I like it like that!, Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off, I like it like that!. Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh, everybody. Sing it right back, I like it like that! (I like it like that, I like it like that).." The song stopped, everyone was cheering and all were almost at the point of being drunk. ---- "Karaoke night, people!" Santana was completely drunk. Rick sat on the couch lonely and he sighed. Music started playing, and Artie leaded another song.'' "I might be too strung out on compliments, overdose on confidence. Started not to give a darn and stopped fearing the consequence. Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments. Faded way too long I'm floating in and out of consciousness.."'' Artie and Santana both sang, "And they sayin' I'm back, I'd agree with that. I just take my time with all this stuff, I still believe in that. I had someone tell me I fell off, ooh I needed that and they wanna see me pick back up, well where'd I leave it at.." "Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah, everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah" Cheyenne and Santana both sang,'' "Cheers to the freakin' weekend, I drink to that, yeah yeah, Oh, let the Jameson sink in, I drink to that, yeah yeah. Don't let the bastards get ya down, turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that...."'' Artie was singing, "They know, they know, they know," in the background. A.J. got up from the couch completely drunk and started singing, "Yeah, I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind, then she wanna ask when it got so empty. Tell her I apologize it happened over time, They missed the old A.J., man, don't tempt me." Cheyenne sang, "It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no Tyra. It's only up from here, no downward spiral," Santana sang, "Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah, everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah." They repeated the chorus, while everyone were dancing to the song, and Rick was sitting there bored, looking at A.J., refusing to drink anything." Chuck had his first beer, and then he couldn't stop drinking, Dougie tried to sit close to him while he was drunk, as he was thinking that this could be his chance to make love to Chuck. "They know, they know, they know. They know, they know, they know. They know, they know, they know." Brittany was out of control, she yelled, "WOO" after the ending of the song. Artie was half-sleep, until Santana walked to him. "Hey, wheels, I can tell you want some of my L-l-l-latin lovin'" "Mmm, come bring it over here, gurl," Artie said. Artie was pleased when Santana danced near him, he got a bit turned on, if you know what I mean. Chuck saw that Anna was a bit weary and tired, Addison and Gunner were making out, Addison had an idea, "We should play spin the bottle!" She yelled. Everyone was like, "YEAH!" They all got prepared, but it seemed like Rick backed out of it. ---- They all were in a circle except for Rick. They had an empty bottle and they spinned the bottle on the floor. Everyone were a bit hyped up. It was Cheyenne's turn. The bottle aimed at Santana, everyone were hype, except for Daniel, who didn't really want to see Cheyenne kiss her. Cheyenne said, "OK, this is my best friend, I always kiss my friends, ha!" Santana smiled, she moved closer to Cheyenne, Daniel covered his eyes. Santana and Cheyenne slowly kissed, then it turned into tongue, it took them about 15 seconds to get off of each other, and then they stopped, by Daniel's demand. It was later on Chuck's turn, who spinned the bottle, and then it landed on an unexpected Dougie. Chuck was a bit shocked. Dougie shook his head, "no" for the sake of the feelings he had for him inside. "Come on, Dougie, let's just do it," "Fine," Dougie just kissed him on the cheek. "Happy? I'm going upstairs, I don't want to participate in this." Dougie sighed. Chuck shrugged. ---- "Red one, GaGa, I've had a little bit too much, all of the people start to rush. Start to rush babe. A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright." Addison and Gunner both sang, "Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh d dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance." Addison sang,'' "Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe. Control your poison babe Roses with thorns they say. And we're all gettin' hosed tonight. What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright."'' Addison and Gunner both sang,'' "Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh d dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."'' Gunner sang,'' "When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue. Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw. And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call. I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah Shorty I can see that you got so much energy. The way you twirling up them hips round and round. There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me. In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down."'' "Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic. Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic. Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic." Addison sang,'' "Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle. I got it, just stay close enough to get it. Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it. Spend the last dough (I got it) In your Pocko (I got it)."'' "Just dance. Gonna be okay. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Spin that record babe. Da-doo-doo-doo. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Duh-duh-duh-duh d dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance." "Oh come on, you just don't have to DANCE" Chuck said drunkly, "You gotta SHAKE IT!" Chuck leaded the next song on the karaoke with the rest of the boys, excluding Rick and Dougie. Chuck sang, "I'll take you home, if you don't leave me at the front door. (Leave me at the front door). Your body's cold but girl, we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (Get inside)." Daniel sang, "Tonight you're falling in love (Let me go now) This feeling's tearing me up, (Here we go now)" "Now, if she does it like this will you do it like that? Now, if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?. Now, if she moves like this, will you move it like that? Come on. Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it." Chuck sang, "I saw you dancing there, I couldn't get you off my mind, but I could tell, that you could tell that I was taking my time. But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night. Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights." Daniel sang, "Now, if she does it like this will you do it like that? Now, if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?. Now, if she moves like this, will you move it like that? Come on. Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it." "Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it. Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it.." ---- Dougie was on the phone in Chuck's room, not knowing it was his room. "Yeah, I want to go home, I just don't feel so comfortable here, you know." "Are you sure?" Dougie's mom said. Chuck suddenly walked upstairs and saw him in his room on the phone, he walked very drunk and said, "Hey, man, you should really come downstairs," "Um, never mind, mom, I'll call you back," "OK, but if you want to come back home, just call." "OK," Dougie hang up the phone. "Why do you want to leave?" Chuck said. "Because I just don't feel comfortable here," "Hmm.." Chuck said. "So.. this is your room?" Dougie said. "Yeah, just a couple of rock posters, I guess," Chuck sat down next Dougie, a bit far apart. "I feel so lively now" Chuck said. Dougie wanted to laugh when he was acting crazy. "Just cheer up, man, have fun! Because we all are," Dougie smiled, but when he saw the attractive look in Chuck's eyes, his heart started beating. He touched his face, Chuck prevented moving his hand because the way he was touching his face, he couldn't help but touch his face. Dougie moved in for a kiss. Chuck didn't feel the kiss at first, but then he started to, he put his arms around Dougie and romantically made out with him. They laid on the bed and started kissing even more. "W-w-wait, what about the others?" "Nah, they'll be fine," "Others as in Anna?" Chuck ignored his question, "Don't worry about that," They started kissing each other again, Chuck took off his shirt and he ripped Dougie's shirt off. As of the others downstairs, they were still downstairs partying the night away. Dougie touched Chuck's abs and he couldn't resist them. Chuck pulled down his jeans, and it seemed like he was a bit "you-know-what". "Let's do it," Chuck said. "I don't know about that, Chuck," "I've seen the way you've been looking at me, and I know you like me," Dougie bit the left of his bottom lip, "But, even if we do, we won't have protection," Chuck quickly got up, he went into his bed drawer, and he got a condom out. He showed it to Dougie, and Dougie laughed, "Are you prepared for everything?" "I reckon I am," Chuck said. "Who's on top" Dougie winked. "Me, if you want me to," Dougie bit his lip again. Chuck jumped into the bed and started making out with Dougie. He began to sing,'' "I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic. I can't help falling in love. I fiend for love. I want it, I crave it. I just can't get enough. Take me away, I wear my heart on my sleeve. Always let love take the lead. I may be a little naive, yeah. You know I'm drunk on love, drunk on love, nothing can sober me up. It's all that I need, yeah."'' Chuck kissed Dougie more, Dougie sang. "I've been let down, but never been tainted. So I stay thirsty for more. No I won't hold back, no drop is wasted. I'll let love run its course, Take me away, I wear my heart on my sleeve. Always let love take the lead. I may be a little naive, yeah. You know I'm drunk on love, drunk on love, nothing can sober me up. It's all that I need. I'm so intoxicated, I love the way you taste on my lips, when we kiss. You got me so addicted, so much I can't resist falling into your arms, Take me away, I wear my heart on my sleeve. Always let love take the lead. I may be a little naive, yeah. You know I'm drunk on love, drunk on love, nothing can sober me up. It's all that I need, It's all that I need, It's all that I need..." A couple minutes later, "What did we just do?" Chuck said. "We just had sex, and I lost my virginity," Dougie said. "Same here," Chuck said. "Wait! I lost my virginity!" Chuck got up quickly. Chuck got up quickly and put back on his clothes. "Shit! I was supposed to lose my virginity to Anna, not to you! Now how can I explain this to her?" Chuck said. Dougie sighed. Chuck walked out of the room. ---- Music was still playing, and everyone was dancing, Rick was sitting still on the couch watching Daniel and A.J. dancing. Addison walked to Rick. "Hey, Rick, you OK?" Addison said. "Yeah, I guess," Rick said. "Awh, buddy, loosen up, you haven't drank a single thing since you got here, I don't want you sitting here bored, I mean look at these guys," "Yeah, drunk, and I don't roll that way," Rick said. "Look at how Shawn's acting, he's been quiet for a bit and see how much fun he's having," "Gunner's having a great time with us, Santana and Artie are having a lot of fun with Addison and Anna, you see, don't put your stress out, just have some fun, man. Everything will be OK," Rick smiled. "Thanks, Addison," "Now get your ass up and have some fun!" ---- Dougie was still in Chuck's bed, thinking about what he did, but realized that he had liked Chuck more than he ever did before. Chuck quickly went downstairs to pretend like nothing else happened. Dougie put on his clothes and sighed, and he went downstairs and pretended like nothing happened. "Chuck, where were you guys?" Anna said very drunk, she burped. "We were just talking upstairs for a while, I thought I could just cheer Dougie up," Chuck winked at Dougie, he nodded. "Yeah, he cheered me up," "OK, I guess," Anna said, she walked away but then she tripped on something and fell. "I'm OK!" Anna said. "Promise not to tell anyone about what we did, Dougie," Chuck said. "My lips are sealed.." Dougie said. "Good," Chuck said. Chuck walked away to the kitchen corner and whispered to himself, Damn, he is so cute. Dougie sighed, Gosh, he is so sexy. Dougie sat down on a step, and he sang, "You're just a little boy underneath that hat , you need your nerve to hide your ego - don't come with that. You think everything is handed to you free, but it's not that easy, no. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta know you now and then." Chuck was in the kitchen, "My guys say I'm too sensitive to ride with you, but I'm not listening to her, mm hm. Yes I'm perceptive so when I've dance with you you'll whisk your head back the way it were, as you were. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta know you now and then." Chuck and Dougie both sang, "Oh, I'm not ruling you out . I'm just in doubt as to what you say you're all about, yeah. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta show you now and them, I gotta know you now and then. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again. I gotta know you now, we may never meet again..." The song ended, Chuck sighed. ---- The next morning, everyone was in the living room passed out asleep, the living room was a mess. Chuck woke up on the floor, and he looked around. He quickly got up. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Chuck yelled, he looked out the window and then his phone rang, "Hello?" Chuck said. "Hey, hon, good morning, how's everything over there?" Chuck's mom said. "Uh uh uh, everything's going good, Mom!" Chuck said. "That's good, we're almost home, we'll be there in a half an hour," Chuck's mom said. "Um, ok, Mom," Chuck said. "OK, bye!" He hung up. He jumped around the place. "No!" Chuck said. Chuck quickly ran upstairs and got his megaphone he had from his room, he used it when he went downstairs and yelled, "WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!, WAKE UP!" Everyone woke up but were weary, and it seemed like they had a hangover, "Why is this happening?" Bottles of beer were on the floor everywhere, almost everything was crooked. "Gosh, this must have been a crazy night," Chuck said. He pulled up Cheyenne. "Come on, get out," "Ow, don't do that!" Cheyenne said. Cheyenne felt bad, and she threw up as he opened the door. "No! Not my doorstep!" Chuck said. He pulled everyone up and out, "Get out, get out, get out!" "You, wheels, get out of my house!" "Yo, man, your party was the best man," Artie threw up. "Ugh!!!" He rapidly tried to clean up everything in his house, 29 minutes later, he finished all of it, and he sighed. "Spic.. and.. span!" Chuck said, relieved. His mom and dad walked out of the car as they arrived and they walked in the house, "Hey, sweetie," Chuck's mom said. "Hey, son," Chuck's dad said. "So, how was your 1-day trip?" "Oh, it was amazing, I even took pictures!" Chuck's dad said. "Chuckie, you look a bit tired, you should get some rest, you have the weekend off," Chuck nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna do that," He walked upstairs and laid on his bed, "Man, that was a crazy night," His mom was curious when she found a beer bottle left on the floor on the side. "Chuckie! Who's been drinking beer?" His mom said. Chuck gasped. "Damn it!" Songs - * notes that it is only included in the Uncut Exclusive Version Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne *Ryan Reynolds as Randy Scouter Guest Stars *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Drew Roy as Dougie Eastwood *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Jesse McCartney as Gunner White *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode